User blog:Captain Warrior/My thoughts to the suggestions on the list
Hello everybody, I wanted to make this blog to share my thoughts to the suggestions that are on the list from Upcoming ERB suggestions. I said this in the comments, but I wanted to make it as a blog, just in case if any new suggestions gets on the list, then I will edit this blog and add it. Suggestions *Charles Darwin vs Ash Ketchum (masters of evolution) (10/10, really needs to happen) *Walt Disney vs Seth MacFarlane (and/or Matt Groening) (cartoonists) (10/10 for Disney vs Macfarlane, 9/10 for Groening vs Disney) *Sheldon Cooper vs Isaac Newton (or Dr. House) (physicists, or television doctors) (10/10 for Newton vs Cooper, 9/10 for Cooper vs House) *James Bond vs Austin Powers (or Jason Bourne) (spies) (10/10 for Bond vs Powers, 9/10 for Bond vs Bourne) *Leonardo da Vinci vs Leonardo the Turtle (or Leonardo DiCaprio) (Leonardos) (6/10 for both, I want da Vinci to have a better opponent) *Superman vs Goku (super-powered heroes) (10/10, would be epic) *Harry Houdini vs Harry Potter (or Criss Angel) (illusionists, or magicians named "Harry") (10/10 for Houdini vs Potter, 9/10 for Houdini vs Angel) *Alexander the Great vs Ivan the Terrible (The Great vs The Terrible) (10/10, really wanna see this battle) *Joan of Arc vs Katniss Everdeen (or Xena: Warrior Princess) (female fighters/warriors; Xena vs Joan of Arc was on Peter's list) (10/10 for both) *Neil Armstrong vs Galileo Galilei (or Buzz Lightyear) (space explorers) (8/10 for Armstrong vs Galilei, 10/10 for Armstrong vs Lightyear) *PSY (or The Blues Brothers) vs LMFAO (or Kim Jong Un) (viral pop singers (PSY vs LMFAO), musical duos (Blues Brothers vs LMFAO), or North Korean vs South Korean (PSY vs Kim) (8/10 for PSY vs LMFAO, 9/10 for LMFAO vs Blues Brothers, 10/10 for PSY vs Un) *Edgar Allan Poe vs Stephen King (horror story writers) (10/10) *George Washington vs Captain America (patriotic American heroes, first president vs first Avenger) (10/10) *Freddy Krueger vs Jack the Ripper (killers) (10/10) *Percy Jackson vs Aquaman (heroes with water powers) (10/10) *Indiana Jones vs Lara Croft (archaeological tomb raiders) (9/10) *Bear Grylls vs Theodore Roosevelt (manliness, Teddy vs Bear) (10/10) *Mythbusters vs Ghostbusters (groups of "busters") (10/10, would be awesome if it actually happened) *Charlie Chaplin vs Mr. Bean (famous silent goofballs) (10/10) *Rick Astley vs Eduard Khil (trolling viral singers) (10/10) *Willy Wonka vs Mad Hatter (top hatted Johnny Depp characters) (10/10) *Simon Cowell (or Paula Deen) vs Gordon Ramsay (critical British judges, or TV chefs) (10/10 for Cowell vs Ramsay, 7/10 for Deen vs Ramsay) *Mark Zuckerberg vs Alexander Graham Bell (creators of forms of communication) (10/10, great connection, between it) *King Henry VIII vs Hillary Clinton (historical womanizing world leader who cheated on powerful women vs modern day powerful woman who was cheated on by a womanizing world leader) (10/10, really want to see this battle) *Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde vs Bruce Banner/The Hulk (doctors who can turn into a dangerous form) (10/10) *Vincent Van Gogh vs Bob Ross (or Andy Warhol) (influential artists; they have hinted many times at Ross vs Van Gogh) (10/10 for Gogh vs Ross, 9/10 for Gogh vs Warhol) *Sigmund Freud vs Dr. Phil (or Archimedes) (psychologists; Peter once hinted they were going to do the Freud vs Phil battle, but replaced it with Nikola Tesla vs Thomas Edison, or philosophers) (9/10 for both) *Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde (pairs of lovers who disobeyed, either the law or their parents, and had tragic ends) (10/10, great history between it) *Muhammad Ali vs Mike Tyson (famous boxers) (10/10) *Confucius vs Yoda (old wise men) (9/10) *Ronald McDonald vs Colonel Sanders (or The Joker) (famous fast food-branch icons, or creepy clowns) (10/10 for RM vs CS, 9/10 for RM vs TJ) *Donald Trump vs King Midas (rich and greedy men) (8/10) *Greg Heffley vs Anne Frank (diary-writing teenagers) (9/10) *John F. Kennedy (or Fidel Castro) vs Julius Caesar (assassinated leaders, or dictators) (10/10 for Kennedy vs Caesar, 9/10 for Castro vs Caesar) *Dracula vs Edward Cullen (vampires) (9/10) *Alfred Hitchcock (or George Lucas) vs Steven Spielberg (movie directors) (8/10 for Hitchcock vs Spielberg, 10/10 for Lucas vs Spielberg) *Franklin D. Roosevelt vs Professor X (leaders/geniuses in wheelchairs) (9/10) *Usain Bolt vs Sonic the Hedgehog (or Jesse Owens or Terry Fox) (fast guys) (10/10 for Bolt vs Sonic, 8/10 for Bolt vs Owens, 9/10 for Bolt vs Fox) *The Three Stooges vs The Marx Brothers (or The Three Musketeers) (comedy trios; or The Three _____) (10/10 for Stooges vs Marx Brothers, 9/10 for Stooges vs Musketeers) *Spider-Man vs Tarzan (or Hercules) (famous swinging heroes, or famous heroes who went 'from rags to riches') (10/10 for Spider-Man vs Tarzan since I originally came up with it, 9/10 for Spider-Man vs Hercules) *Gene Simmons vs Elton John (or Slash) (extravagantly-dressed singers, or hard rockers) (9/10 for both) *The Mask vs The Phantom of the Opera (masked men in pursuit of women) (8/10) *Stan Lee vs Mark Twain (novel writers) (10/10) *Bob Marley vs Tupac Shakur (or Robert E. Lee) (drug-using, legendary musicians who were figuatively revived, or peace vs war, it was on Peter's list) (7/10 for Marley vs Shakur, 9/10 for Marley vs Lee) *Ray Charles vs Stevie Wonder (blind, African-American musicians) (10/10) *Blackbeard (or Jack Sparrow) vs Popeye (sailors) '' (9/10 for Blackbeard vs Popeye, 10/10 for Sparrow vs Popeye) *Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted ''(traveling duos) (10/10) *Amelia Earhart vs Charles Lindbergh (famous pilots) (10/10) *King Tut vs Yugi Moto (young Pharohs, it was on Peter's list) (10/10) *Erwin Rommel vs Rocky Balboa (powerful fighters with animal nicknames, it was on Peter's list) (10/10) *Sweeney Todd vs Edward Scissorhands (creepy, pale, Johnny Depp characters that were created by Tim Burton) (10/10) *Ozzy Osbourne (or Hannibal Lecter) vs Vlad the Impaler (Princes of Darkness, or cannibalistic murderers) (8/10 for Osbourne vs Vlad, 9/10 for Lector vs Vlad) *Steve Urkel vs Fonzie (fan-favorite characters from old sitcoms) (10/10) *Robin Hood vs Zorro (men who stole from rich people to help the less fortunate) (8/10, prefer Robin Hood vs Link) *Tony Stark vs Margaret Thatcher (or Henry Ford) (Iron Man vs Iron Lady, or rich engineering entrepreneurs) (10/10 for Stark vs Thatcher, 8/10 for Stark vs Ford) *Rick Grimes vs Buffy Summers (slayers of undead creatures) (10/10) *Slender Man vs Frankenstein's Monster (scary monsters, old vs new) (9/10) *Alex Trebek vs Nostradamus (people who answer questions before they're asked) (8/10) *Oprah Winfrey vs Ellen DeGeneres (female talk show hosts) (8/10) *Kurt Cobain vs Jimi Hendrix (rock stars from Washington who led bands and died at age 27) (10/10) *Weird Al Yankovic vs Pee-wee Herman (crazy, spontaneous, childish adults) (8/10) *Billy the Kid vs Ezio Auditore (mysterious criminals) (9/10) *Morgan Freeman vs Samuel L. Jackson (or Rod Serling) (famous actors, or famous announcers) (10/10 for MF vs SLJ, 8/10 for MF vs RS) *Whitney Houston vs Celine Dion (famous female singers, it was on Peter's list) (10/10) *Che Guevara vs Paul Revere (revolutionaries) (10/10) *Ace Ventura vs Doctor Doolittle (pet detective vs pet doctor) (10/10) *Carl Sagan vs Neil deGrasse Tyson (famous astrophysicists) (10/10) *Dr. Seuss vs William Shakespeare 2 (rematch, it was on Peter's list) (10/10) Category:Blog posts